Telephonic Orchestration
by Constance Truggle
Summary: On the phone with Faith and Buffy. Follows 'Entertainment Tonight'. Day Eight of August Fic-A-Day


******Title:** Telephonic Orchestration

******Author: **Constance Truggle

******Fandom:** Buffy/Batman (Nolan-verse)

******Rating:** FR15

******Pairing:** Buffy/Bruce

******Summary:** On the phone with Faith and Buffy.

******Disclaimer:** People other than me own anything recognizable.

******Word Count:** 682

******Author's Note:** Another side-piece to _One Girl in Gotham_. Stands alone, but follows _Entertainment Tonight_.

_Thanks to hellbells for reading through this. Sorry, my friend, but I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of that first bit. ^.^_

* * *

Buffy's phone rang out into the morning from its perch on the nightstand. With a sleepy grumble, she grabbed it and accepted the call; albeit with ill grace. She'd likely need a new phone soon if people kept insisting on calling her before she was awake.

"'Lo?" she grouched.

_"Yo, B!" _came Faith's too-perky voice. _"Did I wake you?"_

"Yeah," Buffy replied, not up to moving beyond one word answers yet.

_"Goody,"_ Faith could be heard muttering on her end. _"Just what I needed, a non-caffeinated Buffy."_

Buffy snorted and figured she could try being a bit more alive now. "Late night. What's up?" she yawned.

_"So there_ is _a real live girl under all the morning-bitch!"_ Faith laughed. Buffy laughed too, but softly, mindful of the body beside her.

"Yeah."

_"Little D called me last night,"_ Faith began. _"Seems she caught you and the new boy toy on tv."_

"Yeah?" Buffy sounded cautious now, and Faith winced on her side of the call.

_"Yeah. She says you look good. Says you look happy, too. She's happy for you. Wants to talk to you, but she said when you're ready, she'll be there for you. Then she said not to wait too long because she wants to talk to you _before_ she becomes a grandmother."_

Buffy blinked before a mega-watt smile lit up her face. Too bad Faith couldn't see it. "I think I'll be ready soon," she said quietly.

_"Good. So tell me about the new one, will ya?"_

An arm snaked its way over her stomach and pulled her against a hard body.

"If you want to talk about me, I can leave," Bruce Wayne mumbled against her skin, sending shivers through her body.

"Umm... Faith, I have to go. I'll call you later?" Buffy said, giggling as Bruce started giving her playful nips down her side, a moan slipping out as he nipped her breast.

_"Yeah, B. Sounds like you're busy."_ Buffy swore she could _hear_ the smirk in Faith's voice just before she hung up.

* * *

After some amazing sex and a shower and brunch à la Alfred, Buffy finally got around to calling her sister-slayer back.

_"Yo!"_

"Hey. It's me."

_"'Bout time, B! I thought he might've eaten you for breakfast!"_

"I won't say he didn't try..."

_"Shit, B! I'm high and dry here in Cleveland and you want to tease me like that?"_

"Not my fault you can't get your itches scratched."

_"No, but do I really seem like the kinda girl who wants to live vicariously through you?"_

"Did you get a Word-a-Day calendar, too?"

_"They didn't!"_

"They did."

_"Who was it?"_

"Willow, I think. The package had her writing, but it really smacks of something Giles would do, you know?"

_"Want me to find out?"_

"Nah. I'm good. It's fun, though. Did you know that you're my compeer?"

_"No way, B! I don't swing that way. If anyone was your compeer, it's Red!"_

"What?! Oh! No no no nononono! Compeer means like, a close friend or an equal in rank and accomplishment. I can't think of anybody it fits more than you."

_"You can quit laughing at me now, B. It really wasn't that funny."_

"It totally was! You have to have the dirtiest mind ever!"

_"Yeah yeah. Whatever, yo! Anyway, G-man is sending some Sunnydale Slayers out to cover the 'Mouth __for a few weeks. With them here, there won't be enough action for me, too. I was thinking I'd come out and poach your hunting grounds instead. What do you think?"_

"I think... yeah, Faith. I think that would be great."

_"Are you _cryin_', B?"_

"No! Absolutely not. Nope, no crying. Just... Thanks, Faith."

_"I'll send you my travel plans,"_ Faith hung up, and Buffy brushed the tears off her cheeks. Faith always did understand her, even when she didn't understand herself.


End file.
